Fiske's Diaries While in Hiding
by bichlient04
Summary: Read this story to find out how Fiske ran away, when he did, why he did, and how he survived on the streets. Read more if interested.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I don't own the 39 clues.**

This is Fiske's diaries. Beware of the secrets that your future holds if you are a Cahill. Hopefully you will understand.

From

Fiske


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; I don't own the 39 clues**

Dear Diary,

I am sick of being so shy. My father expects me to lead meetings and travel around the world to find clues. The other branches bully and spy on me. I can not tell who is a cahill or a regular person. Grace is the only person to understand me. Tomorrow, I will plan to run away. I might regret this decision but it is better than regretting myself for not doing it. My father or Beatrice will never understand this decision. Beatrice never likes to run missions on clue hunts. She plays by the rules. If I come back after running away, my father would disown me. My father is a secretive person. Anyone cannot understand him fully. There are always secrets inside of him. To cahills reading this, this book has my own family secrets. To REGULAR people, close this book and continue on with your lives.

From

Fiske.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; I don't own the 39 clues**

Dear Diary,

I have found out that my father will be at a meeting at 4;00pm. I will sneak out after he calls us to tell us that he got to the meeting. Grace is the only person that knows. Grace can contact me whenever she wants. Beatrice will do her homework when she comes home from school. She would think this plan is stupid. I will pack the necessary belongings and food. I will wait for the bus 5 miles away from home. The bus comes at 4;30. I have already paid for the ticket to Bavaria. I will see a man in black and he will take me to an orphanage and hide me there. I don't know what I'll do next. To cahills reading this, trust NO one.

From

Fiske


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; I don't own the 39 clues**

Dear Diary,

I am waiting for the bus. Grace ushered me out as quickly as she can a second after father called. I have packed some bread, ham, some candy, 2 bottles of water and a change of clothes. My bag is very big from all of that stuff. The trip will take a day. I will disappear. I also brought a fake passport and ID. I will rest at the orphanage and then keep going. I never go somewhere twice. My father would hire a search team to look for me. My new name is Fred Dispirits. Grace knows where to find me. I will travel the world and watch out for other cahills. Hopefully, they won't care about me because I'm not important to them. The bus is coming. To cahills reading this, be fast and strong.

From

Fiske


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer; I don't own the 39 clues.  
**

Dear Diary,

I am at the orphanage. There are many kids here. The conditions are fine with a balanced meal and everyone's nice. I still feel I can't trust anyone. The kids are overly cheerful knowing that their parents abandoned them. We wake up at 8;00 am sharp and go for a walk then breakfast. We do a different activities every day. For lunch we have a ham and cheese sandwich every day. For breakfast, we only have yogurt and fruit. For dinner, we have roast beef and rice today. Soon, I have to go because I can't stay in one place too long or my father's team will get me or other branch agents. If I don't, I will be back in my room being lonely. To cahills reading this, the branch agents except madrigals are merciless in finding the clues.

From

Fiske


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer; I don't own the 39 clues.  
**

Dear Diary,

The orphanage was a fake. It was a place to keep other children from the other branches hidden until 21. My father's team found them today. Luckily, I left last night. I have a change of clothes, food from the kitchen, $100 and a phone. I checked my phone twice to make sure there was no tracking device. Tomorrow, I am going to stop at a hotel, I have enough money to pay for 2 nights. I might pickpocket some rich people at a charity ball. I would feel bad for stealing, but I have to do it to survive. It cannot be a 5 star hotel or something like that. It might be a motel instead. Soon I will travel to the wilderness. I can hunt because Grace taught me to handle a rifle and a grand daughter of Annie Oakley helped me to handle a shotgun. I will have to steal a shotgun, a rifle and 2 different kinds of bullets. Father's team hopefully is going to quit before winter.

From

Fiske


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer; I don't own the 39 clues.  
**

Dear Diary,

I am in the woods right now, sitting by a tree. I couldn't find any cheap hotels but I found the woods. I snatched a rifle and bullets, but I am not so skilled with the gun. I've killed a deer recently, I cleaned it and had to eat it raw. If I made the fire, my father's team would get me because they had camped nearby and it was too late to run away. Luckily, I got away far enough from the guards' patrol. It is getting near Winter, and it is getting colder by the second. I have got some coats from the orphanage. Soon, when the Winter is finally near, I will meet with Daniel Radcliffe, a young Janus agent about 10 years old. His family will help me and let me stay during the Winter. When Winter is over, I will leave.

From

Fiske


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer; I don't own the 39 clues.  
**

Dear Diary,

I met Daniel, his family was very nice. His parents are retired clue hunters and doesn't like talking about the clues. Cora hates them especially. Daniel is a alone child. The weather is freezing and snowy. Daniel loves this kind of weather, I prefer spring because it rains so no one can see me very well. Daniel loves acting so obvious that he is a Janus. Daniel doesn't want to hunt for the clues but to bring joy and surprise to the world. His parents are always looking for something to do each day like making a tomato snowman. They are also overprotective of Dan/Daniel. I can only stay until winter is over. While I stay, I am '' William Ignatius.'' The story is that I am abandoned and lonely. I persuaded them to not call the police. I told them that I would be staying for a couple of months until the winter is over so I can go to my aunt's house. My ''aunt'' goes away during the winter to Florida.

From

Fiske


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer; I don't own the 39 clues.  
**

Dear Diary,

The Christmas holidays are crazy. The parents were talking on the phone all day about plans for the party. Daniel had to go to school. I can't go because my father's team is searching every school and class. They will know it is me right away. After winter, I will go to my classmate named Polly Pilone. She is a Madrigal agent who is also on the run. She got framed for the stealing the paintings by Frank. She contacted me in person. She thought it would be best if we were to stick together. Daniel's family knows to keep me a secret because I told them I was framed by another Janus agent for the clues. Daniel told me that his parents help people who are framed for the clues.

From

Fiske


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer; I don't own the 39 clues.  
**

Dear Diary,

There was hurricane today. The family directed me to a nearby shelter for the village. My father is in the shelter with me. Daniel gave me a scarf and a hat to wear because we were just going to go outside. My father is on the other side of the room and it is very small. Thank goodness, it was cold so I can have a excuse to wear a scarf, hat, and gloves. I could have took one belonging with me and it is this diary. My father never knew that I had a diary. Grace is in a another shelter he told me when I asked him. I shouldn't have talked to him but I was worried for Grace. I disguised my voice and said I was one of Grace's classmates and that I was new. Beatrice is with him too and kept complaining how dirty it was. I had to control my temper because of I hadn't, my cover would be blown.

From

Fiske


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer; I don't own the 39 clues.  
**

Dear Diary,

The aftermath of the hurricane was horrible. Daniel's house was gone. I told them that we should go to the homeless shelter but they have already found a room at a hotel. They said goodbye and left. I went to the homeless shelter with warm clothes and my book. It is very cold in here. Many people have donated warm clothes and food. I should be grateful that the shelter wasn't destroyed. Tomorrow is Christmas Day. I miss my family traditions but it is for the best. I will go to Nicholas' house but not meet him. I will stay in their backyard and steal from shops and bakeries. For now, I will stay in the shelter. There are not much people there so I can have more than one blanket. Grace called me and told me that she is visiting me tomorrow and bringing some hot cocoa. She said that her father doesn't mind her going out.

From

Fiske


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer; I don't own the 39 clues.  
**

Dear Diary,

My family is moving today but I still have to worry about the agents. They left in a quiet fashion, barely saying a word on a first class plane. Beatrice and Grace had to say goodbye to their friends sadly. Beatrice cried all the way to the airport. I was keeping watch on them by hiding behind the backseat under all their luggage. My father didn't care about me anymore. He said,'' One less mouth to feed.'' to his wife who was still deeply saddened about my departure. My whole family thought that I was dead. They tried to mask their feelings to the outside world to be pictured as ''tough''. Grace still knew I was alive because she saw me hiding behind the backseat so she put all of their luggage there to cover me. My mother just cried by her puffy eyes and redness. The subject of me bought up and as usual, my mom cried and father cursed about how they should've kept an eye on me. They are parking up now and leaving the car. The driver went to a restaurant called ''Tout Va Bien.'' I went in saying that I was homeless and abandoned by my family who only gave scraps to eat. The owner offered to give me some food and said this restaurant only caters to adults but they made an exception for me. I rode in a employee's corvette. I was told that I can only stay for 3 days because his family was coming over and it is very noisy when his family comes. I have to sleep on a cot because the employee's apartment was very small. He said that he will call the police to pick me up and go to foster care. Since my family went somewhere that I didn't mind and I went under the name '' Louis Sarhis.''

From

Fiske

Cray Cray, is it long enough or I can add more next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer; I don't own the 39 clues.  
**

Dear Diary,

I left the employee's days after 3 days have passed with the police. They asked me many questions since I said I was alone. I told them that I didn't have a name, food, shelter or any other important necessitates. A police officer named John Durkas was very nice and asked me some questions. He said that I was a ward of the state and asked why I didn't come to the police station. I replied that I didn't know where was the police station and that I grew up begging and doing whatever to stay alive. About an hour later, I left with a woman named Ms. Smith who was a very young lady about 22 years old. I asked her why did you choose this job. She replied that she wanted to help others and she was being paid a lot of money but she still wanted to take this job even working for free. When we got there, I didn't know where I was. Ms. Smith led me to the doctor's office, I thought. The doctor's name is Mr. Kenneth Johns, he is very strict. Ms. Smith told me that he used to be a commander in WW1. He became a doctor after that. He said that I needed many shots and Ms. Smith wanted to do them now. The shots hurt so much for a minute. Mr. Johns told me to get over when I cried out in pain. The woman said that I was with the best doctor in this town. I went to the foster care and saw many children. She told me that 7 parents will be interviewing me tomorrow. I prepared to be polite and charming.

From

Fiske


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer; I don't own the 39 clues.  
**

Dear Diary,

I met 2 parents named James and Lily Golding. They were very nice and raised 2 kids to adulthood. They missed taking care of kids and they wanted to adopt me. James and Lily lives in New York so Ms. Smith told me to pack my clothes and personal belongings. I would be living Oregon, a state that I grew up for 16 years. I wasn't sure that I would like New York. I tried to ask Ms. Smith to go with another parent since I knew that I wouldn't like New York. Ms. Smith replied by saying that I was lucky to have such kind parents and she didn't want to hear that ever again. I have decided to research about New York, and it turns out that state wasn't so bad at all. The first American chess tournament was held there and I love chess. When I was 6, my father taught me chess with Grace. We were very competitive. Grace won the most time by 57-49. I knew that Grace was more experienced that me by a year. Also, NY has the highest waterfall which is Taughannock. My ''father'' is a scientist being paid a lot of money like $7000 a week. They lived in a nice house that they owned. I still miss Grace and the rest of my real family in Europe. I barely remember my family because I was so busy trying to survive on the streets. The car ride was boring and smelly unlike the limo that I used to ride in. The plane that I was supposed to board on took so long because they had to land in Minnesota to refuel because the captain slept on the job. 2 hours later, my ''family'' boarded on the plane to New York. As the plane taking off, I realized that I forgot my favorite T-shirt that Grace gave me. Hopefully they would give it back, I thought.

From

Fiske


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer; I don't own the 39 clues.  
**

Dear Diary,

New York isn't so bad. I've heard from other Cahills that the Vespers will recruit Cahills and start war. The Vespers are a dangerous enemy from the Cahills. They are ruthless and made up of six members of trusted Vesper agents to the leader Vesper 1. I have got a clue who Vesper 1 is but the branches don't believe me. This guy named Riley McGrath. He has been descended from Damien Vesper and he has the leadership ability. Natalie accidentally let it slip. Hopefully, someone will not know what I really am. I have adopted a name as well. Charles Picksworth from my favorite book called The Screamers. No one has known about the book made in 1990s secretly by Shakespeare. The Vespers might come after me because this kid keeps staring at me and I think he recognizes me. He is the son of Ana Kosara. She pretended to be a Madrigal and the branch discovered that she is Vesper 3. Ana Kosara must have told him about me and to keep an eye on me. He is following me home with a poison dart gun in his hand. I tricked him by going to a different home and going out the back. Luckily, there was no one home. When the person living there came home, he paralyzed the woman. She had him in juvenile. I figure his mom is going to break him out. My parents were worried about me but I said I had to take the long way round. The Vespers broke him out the next day and he moved to Italy. At least, he wouldn't bother me any longer. My shyness kept getting the best of me, my parents signed me up for shyness therapy but I still had a stutter.

From

Fiske


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer; I don't own the 39 clues.  
**

Dear Diary,

The school library has so much to read! They have got everything from Little Women to Moby Dick. This school was built in the 1980s and many rich kids went there. I have never thought my family was rich but they have been descended from Mani Bhima. He was a famous Greek writer. The teacher assigned reading on it and Megan disagreed that the class should do reading on Megerea Khio because they had most likely the same name. The teacher responded by sending her to the principal's office on account of insulting the teacher. Megan is the bully of the school. Everyone doesn't like her. She only has this group of followers that she forced to be her friend in exchange for popularity. My classmates wanted to help them by being their friend and the group broke the friendship off. Despite begin rich, Megan shows off about her money. I have created some friends in my inner circle. My friends are Jack, Nathan, Rodrick, and Stacy. Stacy was very quiet and a stutter like me. When Megan was bullying me about my stutter, Stacy went to the principal's office and told him. Megan got detention for a month. The teachers and principal are very strict, but once you get to know them, the adults are very caring. A classmate named Lily was very smart and brilliant. She was the 1st person to finish the book and also did a research paper for extra credit. I usually do well in class like my other classmates. This school is for well educated kids and my parents send me there since they found out that I could read very long books in 2 days. Some of my favorite books are is the Percy Jackson series, Harry Potter series, The 39 Clues series and Anne Frank's Diary.

From

Fiske


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer; I don't own the 39 clues.  
**

Dear Diary,

My parents are getting a cat today. Honestly, cats and I don't get along so well. When I was 7 years old, I tried to play with my family cat, ''Mittens.'' She bit me so hard that it hurt for 4 days with medicine. My parents had an argument whether or not to get a cat. My dad wanted to get one to help the charity and show a good image to the world and for me to become responsible. My mom disagreed that she said,'' Cats are evil and unlucky. Let's get a dog instead.'' Dad retorted by saying that a cat would be a chance for Mom to bond with the cat and see how good the cat is. The debate went for an hour when Mom finally gave in to Dad. I told Dad that I don't like cats. He still wants to get a cat and is very stubborn. I am going to dread tomorrow but he could not wait to get a cat like a child who can't wait to open the presents. So he got the cat this afternoon. I had to go with him since I didn't have school today because there was carbon monoxide in there. The owner said that you had to sign the paperwork now while he give Dad a bunch of papers. While I was waiting, I decided to take a look at the cats we might buy. I saw a ginger cat with white stripes, emerald eyes and tanned paws. I knew instantly what cat I was going to get. My dad had its eyes on a white cat with black stripes,''To be simple.'' he said. I pleaded and begged him to get that cat. Dad gave in and bought that cat home. Mom was instantly in love with the cat the first time she saw it. I named the cat,''Lovely'' cause since she is a female and can make anyone love her. Even the pet owner said that was a really good choice.

From

Fiske


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer; I don't own the 39 clues.  
**

Dear Diary,

Lovely was very nice. She is an expert an stealing things. Maybe I could train her to steal things that I need. For example; if Mom took my yo yo, Lovely could steal it back for me in exchange for a treat. Dad doesn't get along with the cat so well. He complains every day that I should have went with his decision. The cat knows that Dad hated her. Well, he wanted to get a cat. So Dad could be blamed too. Mom loves the cat as she feeds Lovely scraps from the table only for dinner. I hope Dad can like Lovely soon. It is almost New Year's Eve. I really want the family to start off on a good year. I am still thinking of my New Year's resolution. Since I have been running around like a fugitive. I hope Beatrice can accept my ''death.'' Grace already knows about me at the Goldings. She even send me a letter.

 **GRACE'S LETTER TAPED BELOW.**

Dear Fiske,

I've missed you. Mom and Dad aren't getting over you too well. Mom still cries and had to take medicine because of that and Dad kept getting angry at himself for not keeping an eye on you. Beatrice is doing really well, she has almost got over. Her only obstacle is that it can't be brought up as the subject in the conversation. My New Year's resolution is that the family can get over you in 2016. I don't blame you for running away. By the way, how is your shyness coming? In the letters you have sent me, is that you have been adopted by the Goldings. I got their address and mailed it there. I really hope Mom and Dad could get over your ''death.'' The doctor said that your ''death'' has broken them.

From

Grace

 **END OF GRACE'S LETTER.**

So that is the news of my family so far. Hopefully, Mom and Dad can be healed and live happily for the rest of my lives.

From

Fiske


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer; I don't own the 39 clues.  
**

Dear Diary,

I haven't received a letter from Grace yet. On the television, Miley Winkle told everyone that there is a hurricane. Grace is near that hurricane in Italy. The post office probably can't send any one to run the mail route in the hurricane. In the meantime, I work as a part time job working as a butler. I serve the lady named Ms. Maidenor, she lives across the street from us. Ms. Maidenor is very rich since she inherited her husband's money. Some people said it was over 9 million. She pays me $4.00 a week since I am considered her ''trusted asset.'' Ms. Maidenor paid other people $2.00 of their incompetence. On Saturday, I came home to put the money in my piggy bank, I received a call from Grace. Grace said it was really bad for Italy but it didn't get to Rome yet. Grace said that many people including her evacuated to New York in school. She said that she stayed in St. Mary's Gifted Girls Academy and her class was staying in PS209 with other classes. The last thing she said was that she was in room 54. I rushed to the kitchen and asked if I could visit PS209 and told them that I had to a report about Italy and since they were here, I could ask them. My parents happily agreed saying it was a good idea to talk to someone to overcome my shyness. We hurried there quickly and the teachers were happy that I talk to some students. I saw Grace across the hall and went there to say hello. As I got closer, I saw that she just cried. When I asked her why and she replied,''Father couldn't evacuate in time because he stayed back for work and he is in the hospital. The doctors didn't say what was wrong.''

From

Fiske


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer; I don't own the 39 clues.  
**

Dear Diary,

I've decided that I'll leave because Grace is broken and that I had time to take that information the best I could. My heart felt like it was crumpled and was in a car accident. To make things a lot more stressful, Mom is thinking about adopting another kid. When Mom told me personally, I bit my lip and nodded to prevent me from screaming no. I had rushed up to my room to throw unbreakable. Father in the hospital and now another kid. I have never been in peace my whole entire life. I felt like screaming from the top of my lungs endlessly. Beatrice hated Father so she wasn't so affected like Grace and I. When I saw her the next day, Grace told me that Father was struck by lighting and in critical condition. I had felt a hole in my heart that day full of emptiness. When time was up, I moped on the car ride home. Dad said that the child would be from New York as well. When the child would come, I would be forgotten and unknown. Mom and Dad were spending more time with me so they didn't forget me when the child would. I know because Dad was drinking a lot and he spilled the information. I have confronted Mom about this and she said it was false. Dad has been always been yelling at her for not being perfect enough. She had been filling for a restraining order and divorce papers. She told me that there was no child, she would use the child so she could lie saying the papers were adoption papers when Dad was drinking. Mom would take me when my ''parents'' divorced in court.

From

Fiske


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer; I don't own the 39 clues.  
**

Dear Diary,

Mom tricked Dad into signing the divorce papers and took them to court. It is now officially declared that Mom and Dad aren't married anymore. Dad wanted me but I liked Mom better than him because he was quick tempered. I heard sobbing from my room and when I looked around, I saw Dad. He was in the bathroom crying and talking to himself. Dad said,'' I've lost my wife and now my adopted son. I want to keep the pet but Tina is taking the cat too.'' I was relived that Lovely is coming with me and Mom. I didn't know what I would do without Lovely. Dad moaned and moaned about how he could keep his house but couldn't keep the important people in his life. When Mom came up, I hurried back because Mom disliked spying on people and I knew I would get in trouble. When he came out, he was actually crying with tears pouring down his face and begged Mom and me to stay. Mom retorted,'' You spent a lot of money from the college and retirement fund at the bar. You have forsaken the duty to take care of our first child and he copied you. Marvin is in jail for LIFE because of you. Now, I won't let you mess up this child.'' She left right after. I knew that Dad did bad things and killed people. He went to jail because of that. Mom knew that she made a mistake marrying him. I hope she didn't make the mistake of divorcing him. I asked Mom about that and she told me that she had gave 145 chances and he messed it up. '' I had to bail him out many times.'' she said.

From

Fiske


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer; I don't own the 39 clues.  
**

Dear Diary,

We moved today, just Mom and me. Mom recently rented a small apartment for $850. Mom is rich but Dad got to keep half of our money. I knew Dad would drink a lot to get over us. I wonder when Dad would remarry or just stay single. I have got too much on my mind with Father, the divorce, and making the basketball team. I've been practicing all summer for the tryouts in September. The tryouts are tomorrow. I really want to get on this team to get out of the house if Dad comes out to force Mom and me back to our old home. When I come home from practice at 5:00 and get into the house and see Mom missing, I know Dad did this. I would still call the police anyway. But I'll call Mom first to make sure she's okay. I decided to go to the park to practice and when I walked by I saw Dad crying probably about the late bills. I rushed to make sure Dad didn't see me. I've been getting better at passes and shooting. At dinner, I told Mom what I saw at the old house, she replied,'' He has probably spent all his money on drugs and beer. He'll be homeless very soon.'' That was true. A week later, I saw Dad sitting on the street with boxes. I tried to hurry past him but he stopped me and said,'' Please let me in your apartment. I know your Mom declined on the phone but I'm desperate.'' I wasn't sure what I should do but if Mom declined, it was made for the best. So I said,'' No, now let me through.''emotionless. I saw the look of sadness in his eyes and he wanted to stop me but he let me through.

From

Fiske


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer; I don't own the 39 clues.  
**

Dear Diary,

After the tryouts, the coach told me that I got on the team and to start going to practice next Saturday at 9:00pm. After that meeting with Dad, I told Mom. She told to me walk on the other side of the road to get to the park so I wouldn't be persuaded to let him in our apartment. The apartment is really cozy and Dad just sat out there begging for food and money from other people. Half of me felt somewhat bad for him to be homeless. But, I knew that he had hurt us in many ways and he shouldn't deserve another chance. Lovely was glad to go with us once she found out he was homeless. She is used to living the rich style. Her favorite food is lobster and surprisingly around here, it is cheap. Mom is working as a chef for Gordon Ramsay. Mom was lucky to get to be working for Gordon because not much people who love cooking get to work for Gordon. She learns a new recipe each day and cooks it for us. I know how to cook Vietnamese food from cooking class in my school. I'm currently working on a project with my crush, Circe Vesper. I know she might be a Vesper but I make sure to not leak information about the Cahills. Circe is so pretty and stands up to bullies. She helped me once when I was getting bullied for my stutter. Since then we have been doing everything together. Circe is smart too, she always raises her hand in class in all subjects. I knew it from the first day that I met her, I knew it was love. I have been trying to ask her out on a date but I kept getting interrupted. But if it gets too obvious, what she trying to do I'll break it off. I'll even make a vow so I don't forget my limits in Latin.

 **If I did something wrong with the translation, I'm sorry.**

 **EGO voveo ut non vado super meus fines finium per Orbis in the evening.**

From

Fiske


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer; I don't own the 39 clues.  
**

Dear Diary,

I asked Circe out on a date. She was unsure at first. So I used my charming and cunning that she agreed. When I told Mom, she was very proud of me. I went to practice to work on my free throws. Coach loved me more than the rest of the team. My friend joked that I was the most favorite. I punched him on arm. He retaliated by putting me in a headlock. I was late 15 minutes but surprisingly, Mom didn't seem to care. I think something is up so I call my friend Jimmy, and asked to come over tomorrow to spy on Mom. He replied that he'll be over at 5:00 pm. I was awake for a long time due to excitement of finding out whats bothering Mom. I can't wait for it tomorrow. In the meantime, Grace sent me a letter about Father's conditions and she left me a something very important in Latin.

 **Grace's letter taped below...**

Dear Fiske,

Father is in a coma. He has been stabilized according to the doctor. He has broken ribs and a leg. Mama felt like that she had took much from the family since your death and Father's hospitality. She might break up this family. I don't want this family apart, Father would hit Mama if he finds out. Mama going to do this secretly and take me and Beatrice. The Madrigals aren't too happy with the wife of the leader leaving, they'll put me, Beatrice and Mama in exile except Father who would convince them that he is not the threat. I'm glad you're happy in that new family of yours. I'm going to tell you something in Latin and hopefully it doesn't get intercepted.

 **Sorry if I made a mistake on Latin...**

 **Pater malum operatur in Vesperis.**

From

Grace

 **End of Grace's letter.**

From

Fiske


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer; I don't own the 39 clues.  
**

Dear Diary,

Father is working for the Vespers. I quickly contacted the Madrigals. The Madrigals believed me because Grace notified them earlier as well. Usually, Father was successful with the persuading but now he wasn't believed by any Madrigal. It was still true that Father was working for the Vespers. He is Vesper 3, the mole. Sergeant Radha Vesper is a Vesper agent. She defected to the Cahills when Vesper 5, Alvarez Amato died. She was cast in exile for a week for interrogation. On day 8, she spilled the information. Grace and Beatrice never helped even when he asked them to be on his side. An agent from the Madrigal branch sent me a letter. I could tell it was in Latin. That agent was Flora Brodsky.

 **Flora Brodsky's letter to Fiske Cahill.**

Cara Fiske Cahill,

Hic jam tempus est, ut sis sacerdos ramum. Cognatio tulerunt tua patrem tuum novi Vesper. XXXVI credant quia tu non es Vesper versus patrem. Gratia scietis quia obtestatus sum ut domus tua et superstitem te relinquo cum Goldings. O te beatum currebas cum non aliam familiam transgreditur. Dicit plecteris cum domum. Gratia vobis, et videre Beatricem beatus vult loqui tecum.

A,  
Flora Brodsky

 **End of Flora's letter to Fiske**

Mama isn't going to be happy. I hope I can make this decision up to Beatrice and Mama. Grace is the only person, I could actually talk to. I will be prepared to make sure Madeline's goal is successful when I become branch leader. I've heard Flora is just 10 years old mixed into this mess. The clue hunt had turned everyone crazy. I'm surprised that there are no Lucian, Ekat, Tomas and Janus in this small town.

From

Fiske


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer; I don't own the 39 clues.  
**

Dear Diary,

I don't know what to say after getting that letter. In my heart, I just had to see Grace but Mom would get suspicious about why should I go to a stranger's house. Soon, she would piece two and two together. Sooner or later, she would find out about the Cahills. I shudder thinking what she would do to me. Now I make a grave decision, should I run away to Grace's house and risk being on house arrest. In this time, teenagers are put on house arrest for 1 year. By then, the position would go to Grace. Or I stay and miss out on being branch leader. I suppose reuniting with my family and becoming branch leader is better. Besides, I've ran away from my own biological family. I've got Grace's address in my backpack with food and money. I'm writing out a letter in Latin to Mom so she wouldn't call the police or the FBI. I can't write much without giving away my secret. Here it goes...

 **Start of Fiske's runaway note**

Mom carus,

Aliquantum habeo exire. Quam ego utcumque sustentor, amice, Aemilia. Noli timere, ego sum salvum relinquens. Semel in septimana vobis scribam. Ibi sum in eo laborant voluptua. Aemilia fore arbitrabatur, ut habitarent simul fun cotidie cursum usque voluptua.

Ita nunc vale,  
amare  
filius

 **End of Fiske's runaway note.**

I hope I wouldn't break Mom's heart. When I get back, I'll say I was kidnapped to the outside world. Take up my name and my role as branch leader. I hope the Cahill hunt is gone. It breaks my heart to see Cahill blood spill for the serum. I've my hopes that someday, Cahills can live in peace.

From

Fiske


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer; I don't own the 39 clues.  
**

Dear Diary,

Grace filled me in on everything. Beatrice and Mama are still mad at me for leaving in the first place. They refuse to talk or play with me. Mom didn't take the note very well and called the police. I just saw it in the news that my alias is missing. He wouldn't come back in a very long time. I wonder how Mom is going to cope and that she didn't act like Dad. Grace enrolled in a cooking class since she found out that Mama's pudding wasn't as good as her friend's mom, Sarah Fieldsman. Mama agreed surprisingly and suggested that Grace took a cooking class. Mama usually spanked us if we insulted her cooking. Father is now in the hands of the Tomas branch. The Tomas came up with the idea that each branch tortured him daily. Soon, this became hell for Father. When he was transferred to us, he was badly bruised and had scars and wounds as well. The Madrigals forbid the idea of hurting him so we kept him in the cell for each week we got him without any food, water, or comfort. I put a copy of the news when it was proclaimed that I was missing. The news was Every Discovery there was. I heard it went on for generations.

 **Start of the page with Fiske's alias is missing.**

 _ **HELP! BOY MISSING! PLEASE HELP IF YOU RECOGNIZE HIM.**_

 _ **Louis Sarhis Golding is missing. Lily Golding has found a note saying he ran away. Runway kids need to be treated. James Golding {Lily's ex husband} has saw Louis running as fast as he can. James stopped him to ask the question,'' Why are you running?'' He has claimed that the boy went across the street. Lily and James are in deep grief. They have hired a team of private investigators, working together forgetting the hate for each other. Louis is 10 years old with black hair and blue eyes. He was last seen in brown, Velcro sneakers, wearing a shirt that said '' Blow me away.'' He is wearing a sliver, glow in the dark pants. When Lily realized that Louis was gone, it was 11:47. Some of his clothes, food, money from James' wallet and his backpack was missing. Louis has planned this days before. A quote from Lily saying,'' I should have kept an eye on him, ever since the divorce, I was tired all the time.'' Please call the local police if you have seen this young boy.**_

 **End of the page with '' Louis Sarhis Golding'' is missing.  
**

From

Fiske


	28. Forgivness and Arrested

**Disclaimer; I don't own the 39 clues.  
**

Dear Diary,

Mama is having another baby. She just found out seven weeks ago. She didn't tell anyone until Grace's birthday. Mama forgave me for running away saying '' Your father was a Vesper, luckily he didn't capture you. Beatrice forgave me eventually too saying '' My sadness clouded my judgement but I knew your decision was for good intentions.'' Grace had a chocolate cake covered in vanilla frosting and sprinkles. This family had seen joy since I ran away. I was worried for my foster mom recently. I didn't dare destroy the trust the rest of my family gave me. So I decided to keep this secret always. I would write my vow here to record it. You had already been full so I've been using pieces of scrap paper to still write to you. Mama is still deciding a name for the coming child. Grace thinks the child is a baby girl but I think it's a boy. We made a bet using money. The person would give the winner of the bet $5. Beatrice wants twins to make us shut up with the talk about babies. I know that she still wants to be the youngest. Father has also been arrested and I even got a news article about it.

 **Start of News article**

 _ **THE DAILY NEWS ARTICLE**_

 _ **Thomas Scott Cahill is arrested for crime, assaulting, stealing and blackmailing. His trial is at 9am on January 28 in Judge Abby Taylor's room. He had 3 children with a fourth one on the way. Alexa Cahill said,'' He is a crook. A bad influence to the family. He curses and punishes them for a little thing. I'm glad that he is gone.'' Fiske Cahill had been kidnapped because of the poor watch of his father. Fiske said with a hint of sadness,'' I screamed and screamed but he didn't come for me. He was too late and I was in a SUV. Thomas says different. He will say his words in court today.**_

 **END OF NEWS ARTICLE**

From,

Fiske


	29. Unions might go on Strike!

**Disclaimer; I don't own the 39 clues.  
**

Dear Diary,

At 6:00am, I had to go to Mr. Boris' shop to get money for my family. I work as a sewer. Mama recently taught me after Father took the money and left us. I'm in ''kindergarten'' for now. Kindergarten is someone who cuts thread from the dresses. My hands hurt every day from holding the scissors for about 8 hours. When it was lunch, I had to wait on the lines to the elevators. About 1,000 worked here. It was 15 minutes past during the lunch break. Mama forgot to give me my salami sandwich so I asked someone to share. I didn't want Mama to know that I spent half the money on a pickled herring from a peddler for lunch. All I ate for lunch was half of a bologna sandwich with milk. I was only half full when lunch ended. Back to the cutting the threads, I've heard there's a union going on. As much as I wanted to join the union for better rights, my family needed this money. My best friend, Carl joined the union and his family got angry. In result, he got cast off. So mostly, he lived in the orphanage. I looked at an article about the unions by James Poole.

 **UNIONS PLANNING ON STRIKING!**

 _ **The unions wanted to strike for some time now. Clare Lemlich protested that the bosses didn't give them enough money for excessive hours. '' Every single day!'' she exclaimed. The bosses are unwilling to cooperate to better hours and money. They are certain that these men and women will give up about a week. A boss named Sarah Histey said,'' The people aren't tough or strong as we are. They will fail. They'll crawl back to us because they don't have money to buy new things.'' Many unions WILL strike so take these safety precautions.**_

 _ **1; Don't harass them in any way.**_

 _ **2; Ignore anything the protesters say.**_

 _ **3; Don't show weakness to them.**_

 _ **If you want to learn more, ask the bosses for questions**_

From

Fiske


	30. The library

**Disclaimer; I don't own the 39 clues.  
**

Dear Diary,

A few years later, the bosses finally give in to better money and work. Now I work for only 6 hours and have extra time to go to the library to read a book. Grace sometimes goes with me if she gets off from her workshop early. She works as a seamstress for Mrs. Withrop. Beatrice is too young to go to work, she's only 7. Every week, there 100 new books just waiting for me to read. I prefer Mystery novels, fiction, science fiction and nonfiction. The librarian has grown quite fond of me since the first day I came in. If I was rich, I would have my own library. But, Mama needed the money to pay for our rent, food, electricity and more. I have a big jar full of money to pay for my own books. There's a reading club at school, not many people joined it. It was considered ''unpopular.'' I found some books that catch my attention.

 **List of books to read SOON!**

 **1: Nancy Drew and the Secret Clock**

 **2: The Great Gatsby**

 **3: Anne of the Green Gables**

 **4: The Treasure Chest, Angel of the Battlefield**

 **5: The 39 Clues, Maze of Bones**

 **End of list**

The leader of the club prefers older books. Romance books to me, is horrendous. I think I should be the one to lead the club. The leader isn't good. She just talks and talks the members into boredness. The members and I are plotting to overthrow her and agreed that as an experienced reader, I can be the leader.


	31. Up for adoption

**I WILL BE ENDING THIS STORY FOR MY ACCOUNT. IF ANYONE WANTS TO ADOPT MY STORY. PM ME TO LET ME KNOW. THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT!**


End file.
